Thyreophorans of LTL
Thyreophorans are a family of dinosaurs which are armoured- these are the Stegosaurs (the plated dinosaurs) and the Ankylosaurs (the armored dinosaurs). The Stegosaurs are the best known thyreophorans, with distinct back plates and spiked tails. The Ankylosaurs are among the best-protected thyreophorans, possessing thick back plates decorated with scutes, nodules or spikes, and in the case of , a tail club. Both Ankylosaurs and Stegosaurs have poor eyesight, but they make up for this with a heightened sense of smell. Even though their armor means that they do not really need the protection of a herd, they normally do live in small groups. They are normally peaceful animals, however if they or their young feel threatened, they will attack the danger with great force. Ankylosaurus magniventris Length: 16.5 ft (5 m) Height: 7 ft (2.1 m) Weight: 1 ton The Ankylosaurus is the dinosaur equivalent of an armoured tank. Its heavy armor clad with scutes and spikes keeps the animal safe even from the powerful jaws of giant predators such as Tyrannosaurs. If this protection wasn't enough, also wields a huge, thick lump of solid bone at the end of its tail, which serves as a club. This club is an extremely powerful weapon- a well-aimed swing could potentially break bones, crush organs, and even disable the largest carnivores. However, the Anky is not entirely invincible- its soft underbelly is its most vulnerable spot. But a carnivore would be pretty determined to attempt to flip over one of these well-armored herbivores. Thanks to its heavy protection, these animals generally have no need to travel in groups, yet they do indeed prefer to live in small herds led by a single alpha individual. Ankys feed on a wide variety of low-growing vegetation- a single individual can eat up to 170 kgs (374.8 lb) of vegetation a day. It does not chew its food- it uses its small teeth to pull off plants which the animal swallows whole, relying on its large gut to ferment its food. Like most herbivorous dinosaurs, Ankys are prone to flatulence. Ankys are generally peaceful animals. They are near-sighted, however they have a very acute sense of smell. If danger is detected, they produce a loud, deep bellow, and will start swinging its tail in an attempt to deter the attacker. Ankys are not territorial, however during the mating season males will compete with one another over females. They use their plated heads to push one another in tests of strength. Coloration and sexual differences Both males and females have brown underbellies and dark gray back plates. Their heads appear to be a reddish-brown color. Juveniles are the same. Kentrosaurus aethiopicus Length: 16.5 ft (5 m) Height: 7 ft (2.1 m) Weight: 1 ton The Kentrosaurus is a stegosaur, however much smaller than its famous relative, Stegosaurus These stegosaurs are far spikier than however, with a row of seven pairs of long spines extending from the end of the tail to the lower back, and in front of the spikes are seven pairs of plates extending forward towards the neck. These plates are smaller and narrower than those found in Stegosaurus, and both plates and spikes are arranged in pairs along the back. In addition, an extra pair of lateral spikes adorns the animal’s shoulders. With this protection, predators find it extremely difficult to take a bite out of Kentrosaurus, and one swing of the stegosaurs deadly spiked tail sends all but the largest and most determined predators running. The Kentrosaurus is also capable of causing a great deal of damage to a small predator by running into it backwards, similarly to a porcupine. Kentrosaurus lives in small family groups, but will occasionally join up with other family groups when food is plentiful. Their choice of habitat is varied (wherever there is sufficient vegetation), from dense forest to open grasslands, however their preferred location is near a water source, where they feed on lush, low-growing vegetation. Coloration and sexual differences Males are a mostly pea-green with a wide stripe of forest green running down the back, almost reaching the shoulders on the sides. The plates and spikes are a deep red, with the plates (but not the spikes that appear beginning mid-back) having a little yellow at the base. Females are mostly pea-green with a narrow stripe of forest green going down the back, although this is hardly visible from the side. The plates and spikes a dull reddish brown. The juveniles of both sexes are the same as the female. Nodosaurus textilis Length: 16.5 feet (5 m) Height: 7.8 feet (2.4 m) Weight: 1 ton Nodosaurus is small, rare ankylosaur distantly related to Ankylosaurus. Similarly to Ankylosaurus, Nodosaurus has a heavily-armoured body and an unprotected underbelly. Unlike Ankylosaurus, however, Nodosaurus lacks a tail club. When threatened, the animal immediately drops to the ground to protect its vulnerable underside, clinging to the ground with its strong limbs. The predator would be exposed to tough armour plating, which only a Tyrannosaur or a Carcharodontosaurus’ powerful jaws and teeth would have success biting through. The Nodosaurus’ preffered habitat is broken forest, where they feed on a wide variety of low-growing vegetation. Although they are few in number, they are social animals which prefer to live in small herds led by an alpha female. Coloration and sexual differences Both sexes are orange with light grey armor spikes. The majority of the armor on the back, however, is a deep orange-brown. On the heavily-armored head, it is hard to make out any of the orange that peeks out between the strips of light-grey armor there. Stegosaurus stenops "gigas" Length: 40 ft (12.2 m) Height: 18 ft (5.5 m) Weight: 5 tons Stegosaurus is one of the most recognizeable dinosaurs on Isla Sorna, and probably most famous for its tiny brain. It is a well-protected herbivore- although perhaps not to an extent of the other three armoured dinosaurs on the island, Stegosaurus more than makes up for it in size (it is the largest Thyreophoran on the island). Its main weapons are the four lethal spikes on the end of its tail, which Stegosaurus can use with incredible skill. The tail is highly flexible, so that the animal can strike predators of any size and in any direction. In addition, the animal's throat is protected by small, bony scutes. The double row of large pentagonal plates running down the Stegosaurus’ back are used as temperature regulators, and are also used to intimidate predators. Stegosaurus are normally docile and calm animals, however they are fiercely protective of their young. They live in small family groups led by a dominant male in charge of a small harem of females and their young, and each member helps keep a look out for danger (although their eyesight is poor, they have an excellent sense of smell). The young are particularly vulnerable to attack from predators, but they can produce a very distinctive alarm call which causes an immediate defensive reaction from any adult Stegosaurus nearby. The Stegosaurus’ preferred habitat is broken forests with an ample water supply, and they feed on low to medium-growing plants (although they favour tender shoots due to their simple tooth structure). Stegosaurus herds are nomadic and have no defined territory. They migrate from location to location, stripping one area of plants before moving on to the next. Coloration and sexual differences Both sexes have gray and green mottled bodies with gray plates (although they become a golden yellow when they absorb heat). The juveniles of both sexes are the same as the adults. Notable Thyreophorans on Isla Sorna Chithein Genus: Stegosaurus Gender: Male Info: RP'ed by _Veritas_. He is the alpha male Stegosaurus in The Lost World: Jurassic Park Fuerte Genus: Ankylosaurus Gender: Male Info: RP'ed by Tyrannosaurus Aegyptiacus. Fuerte lives alone in the Embryonics Administration Laboratories, among a pack of Sornaensis raptors led by Nezbit. However, the raptors are smart enough to leave the armored dinosaur well alone, and even find him advantageous to the pack, in that he keeps larger predators at bay. Kevlar Genus: Kentrosaurus Gender: Male Info: RP'ed by Velociraptor mongoliensis. Current where abouts are unknown. Kujo Genus: Stegosaurus Gender: MaleInfo: RP'ed by JP-T-Rex. He is one of the Stegosaurus seen in TLW:JP.